Rearview Mirror, Mirror
Rearview Mirror, Mirror (Part 1 & 2) are the two parter final episodes of Megas XLR's second season and the series finale. Plot Summary Part 1 The Glorft have installed a core destroyer in an attempt to destroy the planet. Kiva and Jamie attempt to shut it down while Coop holds off the enemies. Gorrath then decides to take on Coop himself, during the fight, Coop accidentally warps himself and Gorrath into an alternate dimension. The two then battle each other with Coop mistakenly thinking that Gorrath was the one who caused all the destruction around them via his Core Destroyer, then is corrected by Gorrath pointing out that if his plan had succeeded then the whole Earth would have been destroyed rather than just a single city. He then says that Coop is responsible for it (which would prove to be correct later in the episode). In the middle of their battle, mechs which appear to be other Glorft soldiers join in. Gorrath thinks they are his forces, but one of them fires on him followed by all of them raising their guns on both of them. They both get a message to surrender or be destroyed from a human soldier piloting a mech, which angers Gorrath, who chooses to fight them. They attack Megas also, prompting Coop to take action. Coop takes down a few of their mechs then defeats Gorrath, only for both of them to be taken prisoner, along with their robots, by the army to their base. On the way, Gorrath explains to Coop that they are now in an alternate reality. Coop also shows him the Karajor, which is apparently their base. Once there, they get thrown into their respective cells, where alternate dimension Jamie comes in to see them. He incorrectly assumes both Coop and Gorrath are from his own dimension, and goes on to talk about the war he was fighting with the Coop of his dimension, confusing Coop, who thinks Jamie is now evil. He then talks about how Kiva would have broken out and knocked out the guards, which is exactly what Gorrath did. The two then search for their mechs. When they do find them, the mechs are guarded by the troops, but Coop accidentally triggers a homing beacon that alerts not only Jamie's troops but an army of white robots to their location. A fierce battle ensues, and their base is collapsing all around them. Coop then saves Jamie's life from a falling pillar, but Jamie still thinks he is the enemy. Coop then questions who the bad guy is, then Kiva appears on the scene. Afterwards, Coop learns that he is responsible for this apocalyptic world. Part 2 Evil Kiva then points out to Evil Coop that the other Coop is from an alternate reality and Evil Coop proceeds to mock both Coop's weight and Megas with stating that he "abandoned that toy years ago". He then points out that he now has Coop's dimension coordinates which he "can destroy Earth all over again". Evil Coop destroys the Karajor base with a Rocket punch, leaving Megas severely damaged. Coop, Gorrath, and Alternate Jamie plan an surprise assault on Evil Coop's fortress, and they attack, destroying part of the warp gate (which was later repaired), but Megas is destroyed as a result of Evil Coop driving an energy sword into Megas' core in it's chest. Gorrath saves Coop from the ensuing explosion, Coop then ask how all of this happened and how he "ain't supposed to be the bad guy". Alternate Jamie then explains to him how the Coop of their dimension somehow became evil once he defeated the Glorft,got into shape then abandoned Megas and how Kiva followed him all the way and then became a cyborg. They then remember that Evil Coop abandoned Megas, so they all go to alternate Coop's house garage. There Coop then gets the alternate version of Megas(which turns out to be more updated than Coop's old Megas) along with a plan, and he, along with Gorrath, returns to their own dimension in order to face Evil Coop and his army in combat. The Glorft forces, under Gorrath's orders, then rally to the side of him and Coop to match the army that Evil Coop brought with him. After one of Coop's rolls, both armies then charge at each other. Gorrath engages Evil Kiva, while Coop faces down Evil Coop. It comes down to a stalemate between Coop and Evil Coop, but the army of white robots has been completely annihilated, whereas the Glorft did not sustain as many casualties. Noticing this, Evil Coop calls on Evil Kiva to withdraw back to their dimension. But they fell right into a trap set up beforehand, as alternate Jamie was waiting on the other side of the gate for them to come through. When they did, he destroyed a portion of the gate, leaving both of them trapped between dimensions. After they were defeated, the Glorft Army then trains their guns on Megas, but Gorrath stops them and seemingly wants to befriend Coop. But Coop trips on a pipe and falls on the Core Destroyer, which in turn destroys many of Gorrath's mechs, which snaps him out of wanting to make friends with Coop. He then returns to his ship declaring that he will be back to destroy him. Coop then tells Jamie and Kiva about his experience in the alternate dimension, but as he predicted, they don't believe it. He then tests out any new modifications that were present in the alternate version of Megas. End Credits The credits of the first part show the Glorft, Kiva, and Jamie just looking around confused since Coop and Gorrath are gone. Credits for the second part show that Evil Coop and Evil Kiva were send to and now trapped in the Lurp dimension. A lurp approaches Evil Coop wanting to be friends, but he stomps it underfoot with his mech. But to his shock, the lurp throws him down and then lets out a monstrous roar with sharp teeth and then throws up flowers at him. Trivia/References * The original Megas is destroyed in part 2 of this episode. * There is a picture of Kiva and Jamie dating in the alternate dimension before she went with Coop and became evil. * In Coop's flashback, one of the games he plays says "Da Winna: All their base are belong to you!!!", which is a reference to the trope "All your base are belong to Us". * The mech which Evil Coop uses resembles the MSN-04 Sazabi from the Gundam series. Additionally, the army he has is patterned after Zaku units, only in a white color. ** Evil Coop himself is made to look like Char Aznable, the pilot of the Sazabi, with his red outfit and his army. He is essentially a "Char clone" character. * The name of this two-parter is a reference to the original series Star Trek episode Mirror, Mirror, which has a similar basic plot. * Based on old storyboards/script for this episode; it was originally titled: "Fight the Future Fat" Buttons * Being hit with a giant taser? Press here. Controls * Trans-Dimensional Warp Drive combination * "Save Jamie" shift gear Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Episode